ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Rokusei Sentai Epicranger
'Rokusei Sentai Epicranger '(Six-Star Squadron Epicranger) is the 45th season of the Super Sentai franchise which air as the 45th anniversary of the franchise. The series' motif is animal, martial arts, and card. SUMMARY: In another dimension, called Beast World, where humanoid animals, know as Beastlings, rules this dimension until, an army of demons know as Darkstar attacks the world where they discover Earth and decide to conquer. Now, the six warriors travel to Earth and works together to battle Darkstar as the Rokusei Sentai Epicranger. After that, they quickly learn of the Super Sentai history and they try their best to become the greatest Super Sentai team in history with unwittingly helps from each previous Sentai teams! EPICRANGERS: Kuki/Epic Red: The leader of the Epicrangers and the main protagonist. She's brave, kind, sweetheart, (a bit) hyperactive, (a little bit) curious, and (kinda bit) Komori/Epic Black: The stealth expert and tomboy of the Epicrangers. She Kame/Epic Blue: The underwater strategist & tech expert of the Epicrangers. Buru/Epic Green: The muscle of the Epicrangers. Sanda/Epic Yellow: The jokester of the Epicrangers. Pinkie/Epic Pink: The kind-heart and martial artist expert of the Epicrangers. She loves seeing herself as the most beautiful Beastling back on Beast World, in her human form, she still sees herself as beautiful. But, she can get her hand dirty while fighting Darkstar, she seek to average his mother's death. Ku Mabushima/Epic Knight: The seventh member of the Epicrangers. Originally an human ally to the Epicrangers who befriended with them after they travel to Earth, he helps them out from times to times, which made him being chosen to become Epic Knight. ALLIES: AkaRed: An allies of the Epicrangers who see as the prefect 45th Sentai team. In Roksei Sentai Epicranger vs. Super Sentai, he formed the Sentai Rangers where the Epicrangers has been kidnap and brainwash by Warui. Nearly in the end, he free them and help them of defeating Warui, who transform into Super Warui. Captain Marvelous/Gokai Red: The leader of the Sentai Rangers, he was bought here by AkaRed when the Epicrangers were brainwash by Warui. Shou Roubou/Ryu Commander: The second-in-command of the Sentai Rangers, he was bought here by AkaRed when the Epicrangers were brainwash by Warui. Pleson/Dino Yellow: An member of the Sentai Rangers, he was bought here by AkaRed when the Epicrangers were brainwash by Warui. Akie Hagimada/Kaiyo Crimson: An member of the Sentai Rangers, she was bought here by AkaREd when the Epicrangers were brainwash by Warui. VILLAINS (Devilish Demonic Kingdom Darkstar): Kuro: The emperor of Darkstar, heartless, ruthless, shameless, powerful, and pure evil, he doesn't care if the Epicrangers win or lose in battles and hate having failures with his minions. He's responsible for murdering the Epicrangers' friends and families. As the series progresses, he remain his human form, until the finale, he reveal his true form, an dragon/bat/goat-like hybrid. General Kage: The supreme general of Darkstar, he's very loyal to Kuro and hate to fail him during his fights with the Epicrangers. In his monster form, he transforms into a crab/bald eagle hybrid where he can both fly and swim a bit fast from times to times. He's the only person to know that Yami has a crush on Kuro. Lady Yami: The lady of Darkstar, she has a huge secret crush on Kuro and keep it to herself, who Kage made a promise to keep a secret, in her monster form, she transforms into a cat-like witch. Dr. Hakai: The mad scientist of Darkstar, he loves to build machine-based Kuro Titans to destroy the Epicrangers. But, he can be really ticked off when his machines are not working. Itari: Darkstar's brute, while having being powered by rage, he is completely matched by his low intelligence and can screw things ups from times to times. Kohai: Darkstar's newest member, Saikos: The main foot soldiers of Darkstar, they are easily beaten by the Epicrangers during in battles. They sometimes wield spears, they also wield guns, swords, bows, and daggers from times to times. Kuro Titans: The monsters of the series. They are based on machines, objects, and animals in alphabetical order. Epic Killer Neo: An cyborg who was creation by unknown aliens who suddenly turn against them for unknown reasons, he being a killer who won't stop until he kill a target. Uopn arriving to Beast World, he saw Darkstar attacks and warp out almost every Beastlings out there until he see six remaining Beastlings travels to Earth which becomes his obsession to hunt down and destroy them. Warui: The main antagonist of Rokusei Sentai Epicranger vs. Super Sentai and Kuro's father, the grand emperor of Darkstar, he hated his son of failing to destroy the Epicrangers and conquer Earth, he kidnap and brainwash them and sent them to destroy every Sentai teams. Luckily, AkaRed was able to formed the Sentai Rangers and free the Epicrangers, nearly in the end, Warui transform into Super Warui, an elephant-like pirate. He was destroy by Epic Titan Striker-Oh, being powered by AkaRed. ARSENAL: Transformation Devices: * Epic Changers Multi-Use Devices: * Epic Cards Sidearms: * Epic Blade * Epic Blaster Individual Weapons and Team Cannon: * Super Epic Buster ** Epic Bazooka *** Epic Arrow *** Epic Shooter *** Epic Shield *** Epic Hammer *** Epic Sword *** Epic Bowgun Power-Up Armor: * MECHA: * Epic Titan Striker-Oh ** Epic Striker-Oh *** Epic Dragon *** Epic Tricera *** Epic Dolphin ** Epic Titan-Oh *** Epic Phoenix *** Epic Bat *** Epic Turtle *** Epic Bull *** Epic Thunderbird *** Epic Unicorn MOVIES & SPECIALS: Rokusei Sentai Epicranger: The Movie Rokusei Sentai Epicranger vs. Super Sentai Category:Super Sentai Category:Tokusatsu Category:Billy2009